Over the past 60 years, computers have evolved from early standalone, single-processor, vacuum-tube implemented systems that lacked even basic operating systems to today's extremely complex, distributed computer systems that may contain thousands, tens of thousands, or more processors that support large numbers of virtual execution environments and executing processes that intercommunicate with one another through computer networks and that access huge volumes of data stored in hundreds, thousands, or more data-storage devices. Administration and Management of such complex systems represents a significant challenge. System administrators, managers, developers, vendors, and users continue to seek methods and systems to facilitate administration and management of complex, modern computer systems.